1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles, such as cushions, pillows, upholstered furniture, etc. which require venting and include a slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, articles such as cushions were vented with separate perforated strips or devices attached thereto, or perforations were formed in portions of the article; these separate strips or devices, or the perforation of portions of the articles added substantially to the cost of the articles and required extra steps in the manufacture of the articles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,222 and 3,444,598 disclose slide fasteners with holes or apertures formed in the tapes thereof for receiving reflowed thermoplastic material or receiving knitting or sewing threads to secure the tapes to articles.